Truth or Dare
by frivolousfiction
Summary: Eleven/Amy/Rory PWP. Written for a friend, based on a dream I had. All of time and space to explore, and still Amy, Rory, and the Doctor find themselves playing truth or dare to pass a lazy afternoon. If only Rory knew what his girlfriend and the time lord had in store for him..


Rory gave a nervous grin, feeling the blood flush at the base of his neck. He looked away, wondering just how it was that they had come to be playing this of all games. And when they had all of time and space to explore. _This is what I get, at the mercy of Amy and the Doctor's combined evil genius, I suppose._

"Come on, Rory," Amy sing-songed with a devilish grin. Licking her lips, she leaned in a tad closer, "Truth or dare? The rules are really quite simple, you've only just got to pick one and we'll handle it from there." _That's what I'm afraid of_, he thought wryly. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be good, either way. Knowing he was too nervous for too many words at the moment – he'd just get himself tongue-tied and embarrass himself further – he sent a quick prayer hoping that Amy would go easy on him, considering they had only just started the game.

"Dare?" his voice was half caught in his throat and he regretted it as soon as he said it.

"Kiss me," the words were soft and sweet, and her eyes were wide, and he felt himself falling for the look against his better judgment, just like he had so many times before. His own eyes softened. Rory leaned in, catching his girlfriend's lips with his own, softly, for just a moment, before pulling back. Amy leaned back in, kissing the spot on his chin just under his lips. "See? That wasn't so bad." The words were muttered against his stubbled skin, echoing his thoughts. She knew him well.

"Doctor," she pulled back, stretching out the word and turning to her raggedy man with a secretive grin that was reflected back at her, "Truth or dare?" It had been a long time since he'd played this game. His eyes flashed.

"Dare." Amy brought a hand to the bow-tie at his neck, tugging gently. She leaned in close.

"Kiss me." This time her words were playful and spicy, said with a saucy quirk of a smile that was quickly covered by the Doctor's mouth as he pulled her in for a kiss. This wasn't like the kiss that she and Rory had shared; it was deeper and longer, too playful to be passionate but still filled with teeth and tongue that fought for dominance. Rory watched for a moment before glancing away. It didn't bother him, watching his girlfriend and the time lord kiss. _Shouldn't it?_ 'Bother' definitely wasn't the right word, but before he could give too much thought to it, it ended.

"Well that makes it my turn, doesn't it?" the Doctor grinned, all teeth. His eyes were like ice, ablaze with mischief. "Rory.." he dragged out the word, tasting it on his tongue. Eyes flashing to meet Amy's, his lips quivered into a smirk. Softening his voice in her likeness – sweet like melted chocolate with a naughty lilt to it - "Kiss me."

Rory flicked his eyes to Amy without meaning to. She had kissed the Doctor without hesitation – asked for it, even. He clearly didn't need permission, but.. She rolled her eyes with an affectionate grin, gesturing for him to get on with it. He turned to the Doctor, only to be tugged in close. He pursed his lips slightly, leaning in and giving the other man a kiss similar in chastity as the one he had given Amy. Having none of it, the Doctor surged forward, pressing in close to transform it into a hard open mouthed kiss, and pulling away after a long moment with a quiet satisfied, "Mmm."

"Oh Rory, dear," Amy started, voice sugar-sweet. She put a hand on her shoulder, letting her fingers wander down to the top of his flannel, fiddling with the top button as she looked him over with concern. "Your face is so red, sweetheart," the grin was in her voice, "You must be burning up." Her fingers wandered further down, the Doctor's joining in when he saw the plan that was to be put in action. "Let's get that shirt off of you. You ought to cool down." Two pairs of hands worked off his flannel, pulling it over his shoulders as they prodded him forward, tickling across his ribs as they crept under the bottom of his tee-shirt and pulling that up over his head as well. Rory gave a helpless glance at the ceiling but didn't resist, cheeks burning as more and more soft pale skin was revealed to the chilly air of the Doctor's bedroom. The Doctor's eyes roamed, eagerly taking in every toned bit of chest and stomach that was being laid out before him. With an appreciative hum, Amy did the same – she had long since memorized every inch of her boyfriend's frame, but just the same she always enjoyed racing the light dustings of hair down his torso with her gaze. Caressing her way across his skin, Amy rubbed Rory's chest lightly, loving the warmth of his skin against her hands.

"Ooh," the Doctor smirked, making a show of pulling at his collar and fanning himself. "I think I'm getting pretty hot, myself. I might strip down as well." In one motion, he tugged his own shirt up over his head, letting it come to fall beside Rory's. Taking Amy's lead, he worked gentle hands across Rory's skin, applying just enough pressure when he got to his shoulders to have him lying down across the bed they were sitting on. Rory let himself be pushed, none-too-subtly running his gaze across the Doctor's bare chest. Again, it was a sight Amy was familiar with, but she was no less grateful to be sitting in bed with her two handsome shirtless boys. Settling down beside Rory, the Doctor looked over at Amy with a grin. "What do you say, Rory? I don't think it's fair that Amy's the only one with her shirt still on." His eyes traced her curves as Rory shifted uncomfortably.

"You want my shirt off too, then?" she asked, fingers immediately finding the hem of her shirt, complying at his word.

"Well, babe, I'm just looking out for you. It is getting so.. very.. _hot_ in here," the Doctor replied, shuffling closer to Rory who looked as though he was rather busy attempting to distract himself. "Lay down and join us. Relax. We've got nothing to do all afternoon." Amy took his advice, draping herself down beside Rory, opposite the Doctor – entwining one of her legs with her boyfriend's and gripping a firm hand around his bicep out of instinct.

"Mm," she brushed her nose against Rory's neck, "You smell delicious." She pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. "This is nice." Dragging her lips down his throat in peppered kisses, she and the Doctor resumed their exploration of their centurion's chest; the Doctor's fingers danced around Rory's nipples in teasing strokes while Amy's found the top of his pants, dipping dangerously around his hip bone and then back up his chest, down, and up again. Wanting a taste for himself, the Doctor leaned up, brushing his own mouth across Rory's cheek and down his throat. Rory's breath stuttered. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he shifted uneasily, pressing up against his bedmates' touches.

"Weren't we playing a game?" he asked desperately, voice a little higher than usual. Begrudgingly pulled away from their ministrations, Amy and the Doctor each rested a cheek against his chest, cuddled against him eye-to-eye.

"I suppose we were," the Doctor agreed. "Your turn, isn't it, Amy?"

"Yes, I believe it is," she smirked. "Rory—"

"Truth!" he cut her off, just loudly enough to be noticeably vehement. Amy giggled to herself, reaching a hand up to tousle a hand through his hair, "I've got just the question." She pressed a slow kiss just under his ear, brushing her lips against his ear in a way that she knew he thought was sexy.

"Tell me, babe. What do you think about, when you touch yourself?" Amy practically purred out the words, her breath tickling down his neck. Rory went red.

"I—er.."

"You do occasionally have one off the wrist, don't you?" the Doctor chimed in deviously.

"Yes!—I mean.. I don't want to.." Stumbling over his words, Rory brought a hand to his face, attempting half-heartedly to hide behind it until the flush of his cheeks wore down.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," the Doctor assured quickly.

"Yes, everybody does it, babe. I just want to know," Amy lowered her voice, "what it is that gets you off when you wake up hard and your hands travel south. I want to know what you think about. What scene plays through your mind. What you use to get yourself right on the edge so that you can tip over and climax from nothing but your own hand and that dirty mind of yours." She laced her fingers through his, slowly bringing his hand down off his face and wrapping it around her shoulder so that he was holding her closer instead. Lips at the base of his neck, "I want to know what your fantasies are. And if they look anything like mine."

"And what would those be, love?" the Doctor asked, curiously. His fingers traced lazy patterns up and down Rory's ribs as he watched the scene play out before him.

"My gorgeous boyfriend, usually." Her words were to the Doctor, but her eyes were locked with Rory's. "I pretend it's his fingers dipping inside me instead of my own, his thumb grazing against my throbbing clit. I imagine him above me – eyes dark, how they get when he's really turned on. I can feel the way he bites hard at the base of my neck, his tight grip on my arms as he pounds me into the mattress. I imagine him going down on me, eating me out, his skillful tongue catching every drop with the careful precision that only he could have while I'm dripping wet for him, soaking through my panties like I always do." She flicked out her tongue to wet her lips, enjoying the way Rory's breath was slow and stuttered.

"Sometimes," Amy continued dangerously, "it's the Doctor. My raggedy man. His teeth are at my neck, and his hands are on my chest, and I can feel how hard he is between my legs as I straddle him. It's so comfortable with us, too much of a friendly game to really be called passionate, but it's hot just the same. And he's showing me the ropes, just like he always does, because he's my Doctor and I'm his Amelia Pond and he takes _such good care_ of me." She felt both sets of eyes on her, watching more intensely with every coming word. "The best are when it's both of you."

Rory swallowed audibly, and Amy pressed another kiss to his chin, breath ghosting his lips as she continued. "So what about you, babe?" She trailed a hand down his chest, letting her nails scrape at his skin just how she knew he liked it. "What is it that gets you off, hard and fast?" Her eyes flicked to the Doctor. She knew he liked to watch, but she wanted him much closer. "Do you think of me, Rory? Do you think of that night when you woke me up and pinned me down just to eat me out? Do you think about what it'd be like to fuck me? About the scrape of my nails down your back and my moans against your skin? …or maybe it isn't just me. Maybe you think about the Doctor. I saw the way your eyes trailed down his chest. Do you want him like I do, Rory? Maybe even more than I do. Do you want to know what it feels like, your chests and lips pressed together, his hand around your cock?"

There was a beat of silence, but it wasn't awkward, only heated. She turned to the Doctor with a mischievous grin. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Always so curious. Amy shifted her weight, lifting herself up enough so that she could straddle Rory's hips.

"Take my hand, Doctor," she offered it, "You've been so patient. Let me touch you. Take my hand and show me how you like it." She leaned forward, purposefully grinding her hips down against her boyfriends as she brought her face closer to the time lord's. "You know how eager I always am to please you. I want to make it so good for you. Show me how."

Interested by the turn of events, the Doctor reached down to unhook his belt, popping open the buttons of his jeans and raising his hips to shimmy out of them so that he was only in his boxer briefs, stretched noticeably across his half-hard bulge. Leaning up to meet her half way, he accepted the offer with a deep kiss, darting his tongue into her parted lips and pulling away with them both breathless. He took her hand, placing it on his chest – over his hearts. She let her fingers trace down his torso, the master of teasing touches.

"What about you, Doctor?" Amy asked, mouth against his neck, working kisses across his jaw and down his throat. "What is it that gets you off? Is it Rory and I, sometimes? Watching us, like you just were. Joining in, perhaps? Maybe our fantasies are all just the same, boys." With those mischievous words, she bit down where his neck met his shoulder, sucking greedily as he hummed at the feeling. She worked her teeth against his skin, nipping and biting him and leaving such delicious bruises just under his collar line. Hands free while her mouth was busy, Amy ran her fingers down further, skimming across the Doctor's growing erection, tugging lightly at the waist-line of his boxer briefs – pulling them down, making sure the fabric rubbed against him in another teasing touch. Kissing back up his jaw to reach his lips, "show me," muffled by their pressed-together mouths.

The Doctor took her hand, cupping it with his own, leading her fingers to wrap around the base of his cock. Guiding her hand, he took long slow strokes, working his hips against the touch of her soft skin. Amy held back a moan, appreciating the heavy weight of his length. She tightened her grip carefully, picking up speed once she was confident in the motions, swiping her thumb against the wet tip. She brought her mouth back to his neck, kissing and nibbling and enjoying the way he throbbed under her touch. Working her wrist, she leaned back a moment to watch his face, getting high off the pleasure he was getting from her.

Rory, she noticed, wasn't exactly lacking pleasure at the moment either. Still straddling her boyfriend, she could feel his erection mounting, his eyes locked on the Doctor's cock. Satisfied at the turn of events, Amy grinded down against him, surprising a shuttered sound out of her usually-silent centurion. _Mmm_, she loved it when that happened. Slowly releasing her grip on the Doctor, she kissed him deeply. An apology for having to wait. But if things went as she thought they might, he'd be glad to not cum yet. He allowed it with some regret.

"Enjoy that, sweetheart?" Amy muttered, leaning down to press her lips hard against Rory's. She trailed her lips down across his jaw, grinding her hips down in time with her kisses. Finding that one spot – just under the top curve of his jawbone, where his jaw met his neck – she kissed him hard, grazing her teeth against the skin and loving the way she could feel him growing between her legs. It had always been his "on" switch, and that wasn't any less true now.

With surprising strength, he flipped her over so that he was on top, her legs still half-hooked around his waist. She sucked in a breath, overwhelmed with sensation – just like he always managed to get her – his lips greedily sucking and kissing their way down her neck, nipping and biting as he went across her shoulders and collar bone. His hands found her breasts, squeezing at first through the black lace of her bra, and then getting frustrated, shoving his fingers under the small of her back and then creeping them up, fumbling on the clasp just like always, even though he was hardly new at this part. Pulling back impatiently, he maneuvered her bra off over her arms and let it drop somewhere on the floor, head going down immediately to suck gently on one of her nipples, teasing the other with a hand that was both gentle and rough, bringing them to hard peaks. Amy moaned quietly, face flushing from both the attention and her ultra-awareness of the Doctor's hungry gaze following their actions. She worked her hips against her boyfriend's, hands finding his shoulders – needing more skin on skin. He pushed hard down against her, pinning her hips down so that he had full control of the situation. His pants were getting too tight for grinding, he'd learnt from experience. He kissed and sucked from her breasts to her neck and back down, nosing his way down her stomach before settling back at her breasts again. She scraped her nails against his back, pulling him closer, needing more.

"Rory," the Doctor interrupted, purring out his name. Rory growled softly against Amy's skin, unwilling to be interrupted in his exploration of his girlfriend's skin. It had been too long. The Doctor didn't give in so easily. "Rory—"

"Dare!" His lips were only lifted long enough to expel the word.

"Hm," the Doctor considered, "Strip yourselves down. I'm getting a little shy, just myself. And then let your mouth travel a bit lower. I want to watch."

With hasty impatient motions, Rory stripped off his jeans – sighing thankfully when the pressure against his erection was released – tossing them to the ground, and fumbling with the buttons on Amy's, patting her hip so that she'd know to lift up, helping her shimmy out of her skinny jeans and letting them fall off the bed as well. He sat back a moment, eyeing her up and down now that she was fully revealed to him. Eagerly, he brought his lips back to her stomach, kissing down and around to the top of her thighs. He leaned away, pushing her legs up so that it was easier to kiss the outside of her knees and slide down her soaked-through panties, letting them fall off her ankles and tossing them aside, gently prodding open her legs so that he could kiss his way up to her inner thigh.

Amy moaned, arching her back, fingers gripping the bed sheets as she tried valiantly not to buck up against him when he hadn't even—_oh_. Her hands itched for the skin of his shoulders, or to pull at his hair, to grip the back of his head and pull him impossibly closer, but she kept them at her sides. His tongue dipped inside of her, licking long slow strips up and down, relishing the taste of her wet heat. Her breath stuttered when he flicked his tongue against her clit. He was never less than thorough.

The Doctor rushed out a hot breath. Scooting over, he lets his hands find the waistband of Rory's boxers, dipping his fingers into them as Amy had done earlier, before working them off without permission.

"Okay, I lied," he kissed the base of Rory's shoulder blade, voice thick with lust, erection hot against his stomach. He fumbled with the boxers, getting them over Rory's knees with some difficulty – only serving to push him further into Amy (neither complained). Another kiss. "I don't just want to watch. I'd rather like to join." And another. "But then, you know, rule one – the Doctor lies." He smirked, wrapping his arms around Rory to grip at his cock – thick and impossibly hard, hot against his stomach. Rory's breath escaped (Amy shuttered), his hips jerking into the touch. The Doctor's hands were skilled, and his enthusiasm only fueled Rory's.

Amy gripped a hand at her boyfriend's neck, getting too sensitive for the attention he was giving her, leaning up and pulling him in for a deep kiss, loving the way she could taste herself on his tongue. Rory dominated the kiss, pressing in hard before pulling back, sucking and biting on her lower lip, torturing her with his mouth, just like he always was. He gasped into her mouth, hips stuttering against the Doctor's grip, cumming hard and fast, overstimulated by his lovers. The Doctor grinned to himself, nothing hotter than the sight of Rory finally letting go in front of him. Amy grabbed the time lord's hand, sucking a finger into her mouth and licking a long swipe over the palm of his hand, needing to taste her boyfriend off of him. Rory pulled the Doctor into a deep kiss, all teeth and tongue and power play, stealing each other's breath and mapping each other's mouths. Liking the way he could taste Amy on Rory's mouth, the Doctor rounded to catch Amy in a similar kiss, tasting Rory this time. He had certainly chosen the right companions for this regeneration.

Rory dipped his head, clumsy but enthusiastic – the way he did everything, at first – and took the Doctor's cock into his mouth. He licked a strip up the side, sucking on the tip before cautiously taking as much as he thought he could handle without choking. Spanning his hand from the base to as far down he could go with his mouth, Rory sucked and licked, curling his tongue and changing his angles and not quite knowing what he was doing but needing to please him. For his part, the Doctor tilted his head back, trying not to move his hips, just letting himself enjoy the attention. Amy watched for a moment before bringing her lips back to the Doctor's neck, nibbling and teasing in time – as best she could tell – with the bobbing of her boyfriend's head. Rory tested his own control, taking the Doctor in deeper, swallowing around him. The time lord parted his lips, trying in vain to keep his eyes open so that he could watch, but losing the fight as he succumbed to pleasure – Rory lapping it up, a finger catching what had dribbled out the corner of his mouth, licking it clean. The Doctor fought to catch his breath, blindly reaching out for his companions to pull them closer, the three of them naked and satisfied. It had been an extremely successful game, and they'd have to play it again some ti—

Amy woke up, panties soaked through and eyes hazy with the intense details of her dream echoing through her mind. _Only a dream._


End file.
